Don't Tell Skye About The Orgies
by seriousish
Summary: Skye is really sick of everyone treating her like a kid.
1. Chapter 1

It was Simmons' turn to cook, and she soon proved the old canard about English cooking wrong. Everyone enjoyed a hearty meal during the debrief. That was an idea Coulson had come up with to increase morale. But halfway through the discussion of the Dubai mission, Coulson got up with his phone buzzing. "Sorry, gang, urgent matter. Finish the meal without me and save some chicken. Oh, Ward? Make sure Skye eats her greens."

He left, prompting a mad rush for the dinner rolls that Skye didn't participate in. "What was that?"

"Probably just Hill wanting to gossip about Cap," Fitz joked.

"No, that stuff about me 'eating my greens.' I don't have to eat something if I don't want to!"

"Coulson just wants you to get all the nutrition a SHIELD agent needs," Grant assured her. "Besides, you can't have ice cream if you don't have your greens."

"I'm an adult! If I want, I can have my dessert and then my greens!"

"Okay, but I'm telling Coulson."

Dejected, Skye began to eat her greens.

* * *

><p>A week later, they'd discovered that the demon of Timbuktu was really a Stark robot with a bug in its programming. Tony apologized profusely, or so Pepper Potts said. Skye was more interested in the motorcycle Ward had been showing her to ride. Her plan was to take it out of the Bus for a night on the town. So she told May when the older woman asked.<p>

"Be back by eleven," May told her.

"What, I have a curfew now?" Skye put a hand on her jutted-out hip as she asked.

"No, that's when the plane takes off."

Skye's cheeks burned. They generally seemed flammable around May. "Oh."

"But that's a good idea. Your curfew is ten-thirty and I'll be checking your breath for alcohol."

Skye's face couldn't have fallen further if May had told her Justified was canceled. "I can't drink now!?"

"Not when you're operating a motor vehicle."

"Oh. Right. I won't. And you were just kidding about the curfew, right?"

"Do I look like I do a lot of kidding?"

"But Maaaaay!"

"You'll have even less time to enjoy yourself if you keep arguing with me."

Skye grabbed her helmet with a grunt. She came back at ten-fifteen.

* * *

><p>Skye slept in, coming to breakfast late and only just managing to snatch a crepe. Coulson looked at her with concern as she stuffed it into her mouth. "Getting enough sleep?"<p>

"Yeah. Just need some coffee now because I'm addicted to caffeine."

"Sure? It'll stunt your growth."

Skye gave him a bleary look. He pointed to the coffee machine. She poured, yawning.

"What?" Skye asked of his furrowed brow. "I don't have a bedtime."

"No, but if you're having trouble sleeping, I could go over some mission logs with you until you're KOed." Skye laughed. "Or, I know some Gregorian chants. Very soothing."

Skye's face froze. "Did I just get a choice between reading a bedtime story and singing a lullaby?"

"…if it's night terrors, I find that keeping a small light on is very effective…"

"I do not need a nightlight!"

Skye's outburst drew May into the kitchen. "Everything alright in here?"

Skye pointed at her boss. "May, Coulson's being mean to me!"

Then she realized what she'd said.

And people asked her why she used to hate SHIELD.

* * *

><p>"Did you know the Heli-Carrier had a gift shop?" Skye asked, spinning through the science lab to show off its wares. On her head was a baseball cap with the SHIELD eagle, her black tee had white words reading 'Property of SHIELD,' and her Nike high-tops had Black Widow's insignia on the sides.<p>

Fitz looked up from the acid he was pouring with a bashful smile. "Wow! You look great, Skye. Not that you don't look great in whatever you wear. And not that those clothes are better than your other clothes. All your clothes are good. I mean you'd look great with no clothes at all!"

Jemma grabbed Fitz's test tube before he could pour anymore into his beaker. "He thinks you look nice."

"Thanks, Fitz." Skye put her hand on her heart, then noticed the words under it. "Oh, this is just because I'm a SHIELD trainee, not because I consider myself to be a slave to a quasi-corporate military oligarchy."

Ward charged through the door, nearly bowling Skye over to corral Jemma and Fitz. "We've got our mole! Surveillance picked him up at his girlfriend's place. We can grab him now while they're—" He was thrown by the sudden sight of Skye. "Having S-E-X."

"I know how to spell." Skye protested. "And I've had sex, I'm twenty-three!"

Simmons gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"We can discuss this later," Ward said. "Right now we have to deploy. Skye, you're with me. I'll be making sure you don't get in over your head on this one."

"And now I have a babysitter?"

"SO," Ward corrected.

"Why is everyone treating me like a kid?" Skye cried.

"We're not, sweetie—" Jemma began.

Ward said flatly "We have a go in ten minutes!"

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me why they see me as a child!" Skye stomped her foot in conclusion.

Then she realized what she'd said, again.

She stormed off, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much good feng-shui on an airplane, but Skye found the best place to Zen out after a frustrating week was the armory. Every week, May cleaned and dry-fired all the weapons, and she did it in a tanktop that showed off the rest of the guns.<p>

"Why does everyone treat me like a kid?" she asked, leaning against the wall with her arms folded in what was in no way a yoga stance. "I'm a grown woman! I have boobs! Doesn't anyone notice my boobs?"

May coughed. "It's a joke. They're hazing you. If you didn't get upset, they wouldn't do it."

"But why do they see me as a kid? Why would they even joke about that? No one jokes that you get… sexually aroused by toast or whatever."

"That's because my attraction to toast is a very sore subject with me," May deadpanned. As always, it took Skye a moment to realize she was being sarcastic. "Honestly, Skye, what do you expect? You're young, you're inexperienced, and people cut you slack because of it. That affects people's perception of you. If you acted more grown-up, they would focus on that."

"I thought I was acting grown-up! Just because I have a facial expression once in a while and remember how to blink…"

May threw down a clip. "Skye. Think for a second. When it comes down to this team, you are a child. You're not held accountable for your mistakes. You don't take your job seriously. You don't even participate in the orgies."

"Now that is just not—" Skye's brain did a three-point turn. "Orgies? If that's a joke, you picked a bad time to open your sense of humor program."

May hummed a bar and went back to her guns. "I thought Coulson had told you about the orgies."

"Okay, you definitely said orgies. What are we talking about here? Do you mean it in the pro wrestling way, like 'an orgy of violence and body slams'?"

"No. The sex way. No one told you?"

"No!"

"Then… what do you think this team does?"

"We're…" Skye waved her hands around. "America's daring, highly trained special mission force and stuff!"

"That's G.I. Joe." May sighed. "I can't believe they're making me explain this to you."

"Explain what?"

May stood up. "Alright. Listen closely. If I have to explain this, I'm only going to do it once; have you ever wondered why we never work with Captain America?"

"Hmm?"

"Captain America? Or Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye—anyone important? Even Maria Hill?"

"They're… you know… doing other stuff."

"Skye, the President was kidnapped. We weren't called. Aliens invaded London. We weren't called. We cleaned some stuff up and then we met an Asgardian tourist. We're not the A-team."

"Okay, so we're the B-team, I knew that when we didn't get a spaceship—"

"We're not the B-team either."

"We're… we're the C-team."

May stuck her hand in the air and shook it a little. "We have a letter in front of our team. That's as far as I'll go. Now, why do you think that is?"

"Uhhh… is it because we don't wear the matching SHIELD jumpsuits?"

"Let me put it another way: ever wondered why everyone on this plane is bisexual?"

"Well, Jemma and Leo are both British, so…"

"Let me put it a third way. How many people on the Bus would you like to bang?"

"Uhh… everyone, I suppose. I mean, not you!" Skye said quickly. "Not that you're, like, unbangable, but I just don't, uh, think about you that way. Much. At all! You're like a mother to me. One of my foster mothers. One of my foster mothers I didn't kinda wanna bang."

"Whoa. I've never wondered what Fitz would be like if he weren't a twink, but you answered the question regardless."

Skye planted her ass on the table and stared at May, trying not to show how uncomfortable the muzzle guard under her was "Just tell me what's up with the orgies. I don't think I'm slow on the uptake for not being able to get from clandestine intelligence agency to Bacchanalia in six degrees!"

"Look at the Discovery Channel on the new girl," May murmured, pulling her cleaning rod out from under Skye's ass. Without it, the muzzle guard actually felt kinda good. "Alright, Skye, it's like this. Coulson died saving the world, and Nick Fury felt really bad about it. When Coulson came back, he got offered retirement, pension, the whole nine yards. But Coulson's a born company man. He doesn't want to leave his post. So they cut a deal. Coulson gets a cushy job investigating rinky-dink stuff."

"Rinky-dink stuff?" Skye cried. "Those supersoldiers nearly ripped our asses apart!"

"There are about two hundred supersoldier programs in the world at any point of time," May said matter-of-factly. "We got the one named after a bug. Not even an intimidating bug."

"Centipedes are scary," Skye argued. "It's not like we're going after… PILLBUG, masters of destruction! And what does any of this have to do with orgies?"

"Let me put it this way. You've noticed how Ward is six foot three, early thirties, with a jaw so square you could use it to draw a straight line?"

"Yeah, so?"

"There's another agent in his mid-forties, five foot seven, who has three black belts and can shoot a housefly with a flintlock at forty paces. He's covered in burn scars and he's got a bald spot. Not to criticize Agent Ward, but perhaps you've noticed he doesn't shoot people very much."

"He's compassionate!"

"We're spies. We should shoot people. Pass me my drink, it's on the other side of your ass."

Skye picked up May's drink and handed it to her.

"Thank you. Fitzsimmons. Pretty smart, aren't they?"

"Yeah!" Skye agreed eagerly, before narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Don't you think a team should only need one scientist? And we could've. There's a seventy-year-old man with twenty-three PhDs. But he's seventy years old. While Fitzsimmons need to collaborate on how to spell 'consummate,' they're both in their twenties and cute as anime characters."

"Are you saying people are on this team just because they're sexy?"

"Not just because they're sexy. We didn't let Darcy Lewis join, and she was real keen on shooting people. But if you ask Coulson why he put together this team—" May gave Skye a look. "He did it all for the nookie."

"But… but… you're on the team."

"And not typing on a computer all day. I'm Asian. I like computers. But Coulson said if I flew his Soul Plane, I'd get to fuck and suck a bunch of young, impressionable SHIELD agents. Sure, Grant may whine about how his older brother used to pick on him like a little bitch, but he has a ten-inch hero and his tongue's made so many people see God that the Catholic Church considered canonizing him."

"You're messing with me," Skye said.

"Yes. His cunnilingus isn't that good."

"No! With the orgies! You're just fucking with me!"

"Actually, you're the only one on this boat I'm not fucking with. But since you're skeptical, I've arranged a demonstration via text message. Door."

Skye looked to the door just as Jemma came in, doffing her labcoat to reveal she had nothing on but the frosting over her breasts and the party balloons tied to her crotch and butt. Working fast, she lit the two candles stuck in the frosting. "Happy biiirthday, Agent Maaay…" Belatedly, she noticed Skye. "Skye! May, you clearly texted '63'! This is obviously a Code 47 at least! Is it even your birthday?"

"Hi Jemma," Skye said distantly.

"Oh, hello Skye. I was just mixing some frosting and I didn't want to get any on my clothes, so I… used my breasts."

Skye cleared her head with a shake. "You don't have to lie to me, Jemma."

"Alright. Okay. No more lies." Jemma took a deep breath. "Skye, when two people love each other very much, sometimes they express that love physically. Or when they love each other's bodies very much. Or when one of them has a lot of money and the other is an English major…"

"I'm leaving," Skye announced.

"Shut the door behind you," May called, and of course, Skye disobeyed orders. "Fine. See if I care. Jemma, get on the table. This shotgun barrel is dirty anyway, so I'm going to do things to you with it."

"Is the shotgun loaded?"

"No."

"Can it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Skye did her best to forget about May's insinuations. She was pretty sure that May and Jemma were playing a prank on her. A prank that required Jemma to shave her vag. Skye didn't know she had it in her.

The next day Skye was taking her firearms exam again, this time at SHIELD Base 14, which she hoped would be lucky. She focused on that. Aced the written portion as usual. Then went to the firing range and Victoria Hand was there, immaculate except for the ear muffs hanging around her neck.

"Well. If it isn't Skye again. They let you off the Bang Bus early?"

Skye wheeled on her. "Okay, the first few times you said that, it was funny, but now that I know what you mean, I'm offended!"

"You're offended? You've tried to get a weapons clearance five times."

"Guns are loud! And scary! And I'm a hacker, I'm honestly never going to use one."

"Five times."

"I can flip people. You have no idea how good I am at flipping."

"Gun's on the table," Hand said. "Try to remember which end the bullets come out."

"Jerk," Skye whispered under her breath, grabbing the gun. She checked the safety, loaded it, worked the slide…

"You know what I heard?" Hand asked. "I heard that every time you fail your firearms exam, Coulson gives you a spanking."

"Not true!"

"It would explain a lot. I'm not judging, though. The man has nice hands. If he were a balding, middle-aged lesbian instead of a balding, middle-aged man…"

"Ew!"

"She could wear the same suits, even. I'll admit it, I joined SHIELD for the pantsuits."

"You too, huh?" May asked, coming out of another stall on the firing range, depositing her gun on the table, and taking off her ear muffs with a flip of her hair that was everything true in the universe.

Skye closed her gaping jaw so hard that her teeth clicked.

"Agent May," Hand said. "Nice seeing you. When you're done playing in the minor leagues, perhaps you could come and work for me. I'd love to have you serving under me."

"And I'd like it if you fingered me… for a position on your team." May tilted her head to the side. "But let's see if Skye's learned to fire a gun without closing her eyes. Wouldn't want her getting spanked. It's not even the weekend."

"That is not a—I am going to—" Skye groaned in frustration. "Know what? I'm going to fucking ace this test. I'm gonna make it my bitch." She got in Hand's face, so close that when she breathed, it fogged up Hand's glasses. "I'm gonna pimp this test out to other tests until it gets knocked up by the SAT, then I'm gonna pay for its abortion, and them I'm gonna pimp it some more. Dolla-dolla bills, yo. And I'm so sure about that, that if I don't make this test, I really will get spanked by Coulson. May, you're… you. Say if I don't pass this test, you're getting me spanked."

May's arms were crossed. "If Skye doesn't pass this test, she's getting spanked thirty times, by Coulson, in front of the team, while bare-bottomed. I swear this on the mystical city of K'un-L'un."

"Wha?"

"It's a big deal."

"No, I know that K-pop group, I'm just wondering about that really specific scenario."

"Thought you'd prefer it to Hand's ideas."

"I suppose it's a bare-handed spanking?" Hand interjected.

"Yes. And no mustard."

"You're getting soft in your remarkably youthful-looking old age."

"Okay, power lesbians, doesn't matter, I'm kicking this." Skye pulled her ear muffs on. "Alright, motherfuckers. Get used to my ass being this pasty, because this test is _fucked_."

* * *

><p>Coulson closed the file gently, breathed in the ambiance of his office, then regarded Skye. He smiled serenely. "So you shot someone. It's not the end of the world."<p>

Skye was seated with May standing behind her, like Death, only… nope, like Death. "She shot someone," May reiterated. "On a firing range. The one environment on Earth most designed to not allow someone to get shot."

"In my defense, I don't think my ear muffs were working. Maybe I had 'em on backwards…"

Coulson rapped his knuckles on the file. "Well, fortunately it was only a leg injury, so he'll just be going through years of painful therapy and emotional trauma."

"In my defense, I said I was sorry…" Skye trailed off a little.

"Yes, well, I think it's best if we train you to be one of those agents who doesn't use a gun."

"I'm going to use a bow, like Hawkeye?"

Coulson shook his head.

"Then those cool stinger wrist bracelets, like Black Widow has?"

"No, I was thinking pepper spray."

"Oh."

"Once you've passed the exam for pepper spray."

"I accept that. But let's be fair, I watched a Mythbusters where they said that exactly what happened, couldn't happen."

"This is global espionage, Skye, not a wonderful educational TV show."

"Alright then. I will just go cancel my order for that sweet Battlestar Galactica holster I saw on etsy." Skye got up to leave.

"Just a minute," Coulson called.

"What, you want it? It is pretty awesome."

"I'm also aware that you made a bet that if you didn't pass your firearms test—" Coulson opened the file, flipped through, and traced his finger to a particular line. "Ah. You would be spanked, by me, thirty times, with the team watching, and bare-bottomed." He looked up at May. "Mustard?"

"No sir."

Coulson gave Skye a smile. "Well, that's a relief, huh?"

Skye laughed incredulously. "You're really—guys, c'mon, I was _joking."_

Coulson regarded the file again. "No, says right here, 'Trainee Skye was not joking.'"

"Wear the Property of SHIELD T-shirt," May added. "It'll be hot."

"Guys! C'mon! I know you all see me as a kid, but spanking me when I screw up?" Reading the room, Skye decided she probably should've have asked from sympathy from someone who had died and Melinda May in general. "Okay, what happens if I say no? Are you just gonna hog-tie me and…?"

"No, you can say no if you wish. But you'll have to settle that with May. You did make her promise to see this through."

May's arms were _very _crossed. "If you don't do this, we won't be friends anymore."

"We're friends now?"

"Of course. I've never smacked you when you annoy me."

"Alright, one more time for the person who isn't a porn star slash secret agent." Skye took a deep breath. "You expect me to take my pants off and get my ass smacked thirty times in front of all my friends."

"That's correct." "About the size of it."

Skye nodded to herself. "Can I have some tequila first?"


	3. Chapter 3

May turned out to be really good at mixing Tequila Sunrises, and after three of them, Skye was feeling really good about getting spanked more or less in public. With May's hand on her shoulder, she walked out of Coulson's office.

The others were already gathered, sitting in the conference room's chairs. Ward looked up at her as she passed. "You know, you don't _have _to do this. May will get over it if you don't."

"She'll probably just ignore you for a while," Jemma agreed.

Fitz added "Two or three years, tops."

Skye threw her arms out. "Guys, it's all good. I'm an adult, okay? I get spanked in front of people all the time. Plus, I'm on the internet all day. I've seen some shit. Do you know what a midget looks like naked? It is _nothing _like my Hobbit fan art."

"You're sure?" Grant insisted.

"Totes mcgoats sure!" Skye insisted right back. She undid her belt. "Look!" And dropped her pants. "Those are my panties. My big-girl panties."

"You're not wearing panties."

Skye covered her crotch. "Fucking tequila…"

Coulson stepped out of the bathroom, still wiping his hands off with a paper towel. _Awww, he washed his hands before spanking me. _Skye knew she'd always liked him for a reason.

"Skye, I've already briefed the others. Ready when you are." He took a seat at the front of the room. "If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure!" Skye kinda—shuffled sideways like a crab might to keep her goods hidden. God, why couldn't her shirt be longer? Yes, its tightness showed off her boobs, but at what cost? "This isn't my first rodeo metaphor, okay? I got spanked, like, a hundred times in college."

"You went to college?" May asked desultorily.

"Yes!" She wilted under May's stare. "To a party at a college! A community college. Everyone there was very nice."

"Bend over the nice man's lap," May ordered.

Skye sorta beached herself over Coulson's legs, like a whale. "Yeah! There's my butt, all spanky." She gave it a self-confident little shake, which got a harumph from him like one of those old walrus-y Victorian dudes. God, so cute.

May was at Coulson's side, and Skye felt her eyes on her ass a lot more than his. She also noticed the others were very closely watching the side of her thigh that she was presenting to them; Fitz had his legs crossed. She gave them a hearty smile and was just trying to wink when—_smack!_

She heard the thunderclap of it a beat before the pain started in her left buttock. It lingered for a moment before turning to a warm soreness pressing into her skin like needles.

Skye gasped and automatically tried to straighten against the pain, but immediately Coulson's big hand was there, on a pressure point between her shoulder blades, keeping her down. "Easy there, agent. Get used to the sensation. Just twenty-nine to go."

_Twenty-nine? _He had to have miscounted. That was… okay, one from thirty, yeah. But Christ, he couldn't have counted that as two?

"You can't just spank someone without warning!" Skye whined. "I wasn't ready, okay, you have to wait till I'm ready!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Coulson asked, sounding mainly apologetic. "You've taken your pants off in front of everyone already. That's no small thing."

"Yeah! It's fine! I just needed to get my chi up first."

May crouched down so she was eye-level with the doubled-over Skye. "You're _sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"Because we could make things a little easier for you."

"Easier?"

May nodded, her exquisite eyebrows knitting together. "Ten spanks. If you don't cry out, that's all you have to take."

"And if I do cry?"

"Then you have to fuck everyone in this room."

"Whoa!" Jemma cried, jerking upright.

Leo pulled her back down. "Hear her out."

"Don't do it, Skye," Grant said simply.

Skye fixed him with the meanest stare she could while bare-bottomed on another man's lap. "What, you don't think I can do it?"

"You can't do it, and I can't yodel. Let's keep our limitations in mind."

"Dude, not only can I do it, but I'm an _adult. _Having sex with five people? I do that shit at showings of Harry Potter."

"So we have a deal?" May asked.

"Hells yeah! Bring on the spanking! I am _so _ready!" Coulson's hand stung her ass. "Oww! I wasn't _ready_-ready—"

"Smack her ass seven more times," May ordered. When Skye reached back to rub at her sore ass, May slapped her hand away. "Let her have it, Phillip."

"Sorry about this, Skye, but you asked for it."

As the next swat came down on Skye's cheeks, she mentally conceded it was possible she had made some poor life choices. Her mind would've countered that how could it be _that _bad a decision if she was getting spanked on a _private jet, _but then the same pain hit her again, worse this time. The stinging heat shot through her ass like wildfire, squeezing her eyes shut and opening her mouth. But the brunette wouldn't let one stray noise out.

_I'm an adult! _She thought determinedly. _I'm an adult! A fucking adult!_

"Harder!" May ordered, standing over her, and Skye took a blow to each cheek, so hard they jerked her body forward. Skye's lip wobbled and she felt tears almost as hot as the pain run down her face. "Stop!" May called.

Skye laid across Coulson's lap, her ass _feeling _the red that it looked, as May circled around her body. Reaching out, May placed her hand on Skye's ass and applied a gentle pressure to the area where Coulson's hand had landed. It hurt—but it also felt good, having May do it. The pain was diffused, somehow. Nice.

"You've been a very bad girl, Skye. That's why you're being punished. But you know we love you and are just doing this for your own good, right?"

"I, uh, what?" Skye lost her already confused train of thought as May's hand went from feeling to squeezing. Her hair was slipping down over her face and she tried to hide behind it, feeling far more embarrassed than she let on. It wasn't the spanking or the nudity that was doing it. It was that the heat had moved under May's ministrations. It wasn't on her ass anymore. It was lower—deeper.

Like she was getting turned on by this, almost.

"May's right," Coulson said. "We're not doing this because of a bet. You've made some poor choices lately and we're hoping this will help you learn."

May gripped Skye's ass painfully, her fingers digging it. "Acting out in the way you have is completely unacceptable. You may be an adult, but you are also an agent serving under us and you will follow our orders _at all times. _And if you don't, we will do whatever it takes to make the consequences of your actions sink in. If you want to act like a baby, you'll be treated like a baby."

"I don't—what—but I'm—"

"Hit her again," May ordered, and Skye braced herself as she sensed Coulson's hand raising. Even with the warning, it came as a surprise after May's sweet caress, and seemed to hurt even worse than before, the sound echoing in Skye's ears. She gritted her teeth together to keep her yelp in her throat. "Say you're sorry, Skye."

The tears were flowing freely down Skye's cheeks. "I'm sorry, May!"

May must have given some kind of signal, because the next spank seemed to come from her. Skye held in a whimper as the pain flowed up her body. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for disobeying your orders and questioning you and not being a good agent—" Another smack had Skye arching her back. It hurt so bad, but she could feel herself getting wet. Her cheeks burned as hot as her ass. What was _wrong _with her? "I'm sorry, Mommy, I'm sorry!"

If May noticed the slip, she didn't mention it. "Now apologize to the team you've endangered with your behavior."

Skye looked at the others and her embarrassment grew. Some looked ashamed of her, others looked aroused, and which was which seemed to change with every second she looked at them. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! O—" Another spank had her practically swallowing her tongue to keep from crying out.

_I'm an adult, I'm an adult, I'm an adult!_

"One more," May said. She wasn't unmerciful. She petted Skye's hair as she spoke. "Are you ready, baby?"

Skye nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It hurt so bad, she thought anything she said would be followed by a scream.

"Here it comes," May announced, and Skye felt Coulson's hand slap across her ass—at the same time May's hand twisted in her hair and pulled, _hard._

"OWWWWW!" Skye screamed for a good few seconds before stopping herself. A fresh set of tears ran out of her eyes as she looked up at May, her hands shielding her burning ass. "You—that's cheating!"

"You think there'll be rules out in the field? You think if you're being interrogated, your captors will limit themselves to smacking your ass ten times? You need to be able to adapt to changing circumstances, and clearly you haven't. This is exactly the kind of situation you should've exercised good judgment to avoid, but since you can't, now I'm going to be handling your training."

Grabbing Skye by the scruff of her shirt, May wrenched her out of Coulson's lap and then forced her to her knees. Her other hand brushed open Coulson's legs. Skye saw the bulge in his pants.

"Look what you've done with all your wiggling around," May commented, shoving Skye's face into Coulson's crotch. "Look how hard he is. You did that, and you're going to fix it."

Skye looked up at May frantically. Her cunt felt like it was on fire and she didn't know how to make it stop. If she wanted it to stop. "But I…"

May crouched beside her, cupping Skye's skull like she meant to twist it off her neck. One hand at the nape of her neck and one on her jaw. "Does baby not know what to do? Does baby need help?"

Skye could've wept in relief. Yes. May was going to show her what to do. She didn't know what she was doing. She needed someone to show her. Someone wise and powerful and strong, like Melinda May. "Please will you show me? Please May?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Please will you show me? Please May?"

"Yes, Skye. I will. First, I want you to pull his zipper down. Can you do that for me?"

Coulson cleared his throat, looking out at the rest of the team as she undid his fly.

"Good girl," May praised, her forefinger petting Skye's scalp. "His cock's in there. I want you to take it out."

Skye did, moving aside the layers of trousers and boxers to get to Coulson. It felt weird touching it. She wasn't shy, but doing it under May's direction was different. It tingled.

"Now put it in your mouth." May's grip solidified on the back of Skye's head.

She did, catching a soft exhale from Coulson as her mouth accepted his warm cock. His taste wasn't unpleasant, like a lot of her boyfriends had been—overall, he tasted _clean, _with a pleasant smell of body wash.

May exuded a steady pressure with her hand, forcing Skye down onto Coulson's groin. He wasn't _huge_, but he had nothing to be ashamed of either, and Skye gagged as she tried to fit him into her mouth and then her throat.

"Take him," May cajoled. Her voice was as harsh and unyielding as the pressure she put on Skye. "Take his cock, baby girl. I want every inch of his cock in your mouth. Relax your throat. Swallow it, swallow it."

Skye felt like she couldn't breathe, but she kept going. May's words had her thinking back to trying deep-throating with Miles. She'd researched it on the internet, watched a video of Jenna Jameson doing it, then tried herself. She'd managed it, but when he'd come it had upset her stomach and she'd ended up hunched over the toilet for a good twenty minutes. They'd never done that again.

But the skill returned to Skye with ease. The more she took, the nicer May became, her voice going sweeter and her hand rubbing Skye's back like a proud parent. "That's it. You've got it. Baby likes cock, doesn't she? Baby loves sucking cock."

Skye nodded, eager to please May. It'd once seemed like nothing she did could impress the elder agent, but _this _was earning her so many brownie points.

Finally, she must've been all the way down, because there was nothing more to swallow. She was blinded by Coulson's thighs, but she thought she saw May take his hands and place them on her head. He gripped her reassuringly tight, petting her hair just as May stroked her back. It made Skye feel magical, making them both happy.

"You've done a very good job, Ms. Skye," Coulson praised under May's watchful gaze. He sounded out of breath. "An exceptional job. I wish I could last longer, but I'm afraid you're just too good."

"That's alright," May said. "Come. Come in her mouth."

Coulson sighed as his hips began to rock, his hands moving Skye's head up and down on his cock. She gleefully bobbed her head, sucked, licked, anything she could think of to make him come. She knew if she did, May would be happy with her.

"That's a good blowjob, Skye." May actually slapped her on the back. "Very good. Look at him. He's going to come for you. Swallow his come now, Skye. I want you to swallow every drop. Don't spill even a tiny drop."

Skye nodded as best she could and moaned happily. The pain of the spanking had receded. All she could think of was how proud she'd made Agent May. And after disappointing her for so long, too.

With a strangled groan, Coulson went hot and burst in her mouth. It felt like she was biting down on a garden hose at full blast, but Skye just kept swallowing in heady gulps and trusted nothing was overflowing. The taste was so strong, but like the intensity of the spanking, that just seemed like one more sign of time spent with May. Everything May did was crackling with energy.

When Skye had milked the last drops from him, she swallowed twice, pulled her mouth away, swallowed again, then opened her mouth to show her empty tongue to May. The other agent gave an approving nod.

"Did baby like drinking come?" May asked nicely.

"Yes, yes, very much!"

"Then let's see how you like having your cunt filled up with it. Fitz, come here."

Fitz looked around, like there might've been someone else with his name about, then stood. As one might've expected, there was a tent in his pants. Despite the blooming red in his cheeks that seemed to go all the way to his hairline, he seemed as much in thrall to May as Skye was. All she had to do was beckon him and he shuffled forward.

"Down on your back, Skye," May ordered, her voice harsh once more. The message was clear. Skye couldn't coast on her past accomplishments. She would have to keep proving herself to May.

She laid down, feeling her sweat-soaked shirt on her back and the rough carpet under her butt and legs. May herself undid Fitz's belt, shoving his pants down to his ankles, and then pushing him easily to his knees.

"You've been wanting her," she told him. "Now there she is."

"Uh, hi," Skye said.

"I was just… sorta… thinking there would be different circumstances to this… particular… scenario… of sorts."

May gave Skye a look and the hacker reared up to take Leo's face in her hands and deliver him a deep, soulful kiss. She felt his cock pressed against her belly and it took a moment to give a jump, like it was as surprised as the rest of him. Then he responded in earnest, kissing her as hard as he could, as fast as he could. His kisses were wet and a bit sloppy, but the raw enthusiasm worked on her. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ignite the sudden sparks, then May crouched down beside them.

She shoved Fitz down on top of Skye, reached between his legs to guide him into her. As Fitz went to work on her, Skye again knew it wasn't wholly _him _that her body was responding to. It was that this was May's idea, that it was her watching them, ordering them around, controlling them. Her moist pink lips moved into a smile as she came, meeting May's eyes.

Fitz didn't last much longer. After a few minutes of jerking, Skye felt a liquid rush inside her, a short-lived fire that kickstarted her lust all over again. Leo breathed hard, his face damp with sweat.

"That was amazing, Skye," he kissed her one last time. "We should go on a date sometime. Get coffee or—"

May pulled him off her. "Jemma, come." She looked down at Skye, flat on her back with her legs spread and a man's seed trickling out of her. Skye smiled innocently at her. "Baby's good with cock. Let's see how she is with cunt."

Jemma arrived as order, standing before May with a bit of nervousness. "Shall I use my fingers or tongue, ma'am? Or I could go get the dildo…"

May ignored her to brusquely free Jemma's clothes from her body. "No, you sit on her face and don't let Skye move. She's not getting up until she's made you come. I don't care if she's never eaten a pussy in her life, she's going to learn."

"Yes, mum," Jemma said instantly, which confused Skye. Had she misheard her say 'ma'am'? But then May pulled down Jemma's panties, leaving her in nothing but her lab coat, and the bald pussy Skye had seen her sporting earlier was clearly her usual look.

May knelt beside Skye, her knee almost at the hacker's throat. "Has baby ever had her pussy eaten?"

"Yeah, she has… I mean, I have."

"Does baby know what she likes?"

Skye thought of that spot inside herself that always made her come embarrassingly quick, but no penis seemed to be able to find. Whenever a guy fingered her, she always tried to help them get it. "Uh-huh."

"I want you to be a good girl and do that to nice Miss Simmons. Can you do that, baby girl?"

"I think so," Skye said, voice quavering. Normally she'd be more confident, but her new and intense desire to please May made her nervous. She didn't want to let May down like she had before!

"You won't fail me, will you Skye? You'll make her come, won't you?"

"Yes, yes I will!" Skye insisted with a surge of confidence she didn't quite feel. Anything to keep May from hating her—maybe get her to pet Skye's hair some more.

May looked over at Jemma. "You know what to do."

"Oh yes," Jemma said tersely, as she straddled Skye's face. "Ride the bitch's face till her tongue's broken."

Jemma did as ordered so quickly that Skye thought she had to be like her—wanting to please May. Skye looked up at the other woman's cunt. It looked strange without pubic hair; Skye shaved, sure, but she never waxed. So Jemma's seemed redder than hers, somehow, a hot pink set in her cool skin. And more than a little wet. It wasn't like Skye looked at hers a lot. She touched it sometimes… maybe Jemma's would seem more familiar if she went by touch.

Closing her eyes, Skye reached up and—felt a sharp slap between her legs. Her eyes shot open to see May. Of course. Who else could make her hurt so bad and yet want more?

"I didn't tell you to finger her. I said to eat it. _Eat."_

Skye followed orders without thinking, even though she really would've liked if May slapped her pussy just one more time. She'd never eaten a girl out either—just kissed a few women at parties, made out with a friend in high school, masturbated while thinking about Jennifer Aniston once. But like May said, she knew what she liked, so… well, it wasn't like any pussy strayed too far from the blueprint, was it?

Skye craned her neck and started off by sucking Jemma's clit into her mouth. She usually liked a build-up to the clit stuff, but once a boyfriend had accidentally rubbed his tongue stud against her clitoris and the hard shock of painful pleasure had lit a fire under the whole encounter. It seemed to work for Jemma. She crooned in hurt, then trailed off with satisfaction as Skye lessened the pressure on her clit until she was slurping off it, moving down to her labia.

"Oh God…" Jemma murmured, so low that only Skye and May could hear. Skye squeezed her thighs together. The thought that this was only for the three of them turned her on.

After giving Jemma a bare second to cool down, Skye thrust her tongue into Jemma. The scientist gave a squeak and her hands locked onto Skye's hair, ruffling it more than anything else as she rolled her hips. Her cunt thrust onto Skye's tongue and the hacker faithfully held still, letting Jemma fuck herself on her face.

Another slap landed on Skye's pussy, sending her into a moaning, trembling fit. Her legs pedaled until May sat on them. May spanked one side of her hips, then the other, then pinched Skye's clit between her fingers. Skye thought she would come and never stop.

"Eat my fucking pussy, Skye," Jemma laughed, a bit disturbingly, and bucked her hips into Skye's face so hard that the hacker's head rebounded off the deck. "Eat me or she'll never let you come."

Skye had really, _really _never gone down on a girl, never even thought about it except for that one weird sex dream about May, but she found herself _burying _her face between Jemma's legs. It was a bit like eating a very messy pomegranate, though Jemma's pussy was surprisingly hot. It seemed even hotter than the skin around it, which had to be impossible, right?

Skye just licked and sucked, concentrating on devouring all the slick juices that Jemma fed her. She had to be doing something right. Jemma was moaning up a storm above her, spewing obscenities that somehow came off as seriously adorable. "Oh fucking cunt—oh, you sweet bitch—eat my fucking puss, you sweet little whore… motherfucking shit!"

Apparently May was satisfied too. She took to petting Skye's pussy. The more Skye ate, the harder May rubbed, until one of her fingers slipped inside. Skye's eyes closed and she saw fireworks. Her body was on autopilot—tongue sore, jaw aching with the sheer enthusiasm she showed, but she kept going even as Jemma's juices ran down her chin and dotted her shirt.

Two fingers and Skye felt herself come; a rolling thunder that had her trapped body surging, trying to get free, trying to get to May. She heard May laugh for the first time, a low rumble that ran up Skye's legs. "Someone's made a mess," May commented, running her hand over Skye's pussy. She was so wet it was audible. "Messy girl… my messy girl likes eating pussy, doesn't she? Makes her all wet… dripping wet…"

Skye was screaming May's name, but only into Jemma's pussy. She was being sucked into Jemma, drowning in her. If she made Jemma come, then she could fuck May for real. _Think, Skye, think! You're a fucking adult!_

Then Skye remembered. Jemma's clit. She'd ignored it after that first suckling taste. Abandoning the abundant juices Simmons was gifting her with, Skye went to Jemma's hard clit and practically vacuumed it up. She sucked mercilessly, heard Jemma cry out, didn't stop, kept going. Jemma's hips shook, her legs squeezed shut on Skye's head, but she came. A rush of warmth that covered Skye's face. A squirter. No wonder Coulson had recruited her.

Jemma went limp into May's arms, the older woman dragging her off Skye. "Oh, you trollop… fucking slattern… goddamn harlot, I love you."

"Uh, thanks," Skye said, wiping her mouth off with her hand. She looked up at May with her most mature expression. "Shall we intercourse now? I mean, uh…"

"Not yet. Turn over. Elbows and knees, ass in the air."

"You're… you're going to sodomize me?"

"Not me." Arms crossed, May looked over her shoulder. "Ward, get up here. I want to know if our little girl likes a cock in her ass."


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what?" Skye cried, looking to Ward as he tore his pants open, though with a consolatory look at her. Apparently he knew better than to second-guess May. The mere size of the prick he fished out of his briefs alarmed Skye. "Hey! Hey, put that thing away, I don't do anal!"

May gave her a look. "You don't, huh?"

"No!" Skye cried incredulously.

May ignored her, taking a small vial of Astroglide from her belt and going to Ward to lube him up. "Well, you'd better get used to it, Skye. I personally plan on fucking your ass every night this week, and my strap-on makes Grant look like Donald Duck."

Why did hearing that make Skye feel like riding a washing machine through a whole spin cycle? "Okay, but uhh, couldn't he just, y'know, missionary or doggy-style or cowgirl or reverse-cowgirl?"

"Ah, I see you've read the Kama Sutra," May quipped as she finished fluffing Ward. He stood at attention as she went to Skye and unceremoniously stuck a wet finger up Skye's ass.

"_Motherfuck!"_

"Grant's saved your life a dozen times and you're really going to give him _Fitz's _sloppy seconds?"

Skye tried to ignore that May's finger felt _really _good. A lot better than that time she'd experimented by sitting on a Sharpie marker. That'd been an awkward emergency room visit and an important lesson—always take off your Lady Iron Man cosplay _before _anal experimentation.

"Well, uh, no, but that doesn't mean—he _could _fuck my armpit."

May added another finger. Skye thought it could've been a punishment, but honestly, it felt hella good. She wondered if May would mind her reaching down and touching herself, just a little.

"Or I could give him a handjob?" Skye reasoned.

"Handsies? What is this, junior high? You're being a very bratty little girl, Skye. Do you need another spanking?"

"Yes! Yes, he could spank me!"

"Ward's shit at bondage," May whispered. "Always whines like a bitch about his big brother was mean to him. If you need another spanking, I'll be doing it, and I'll be using my belt. Trust me, you're not ready for that. Your asshole's ready as it's going to be. Turn _the fuck _over and take his cock."

Skye did as told, feeling another jolt in her pussy from May yelling at her. Christ, there was something wrong with her, she just knew it. She was even kinda turned on by the thought of May belting her ass.

When she got on her hands and knees, Coulson was there in front of her. He gave her a reassuring smile, and had thankfully zipped his fly up so Skye didn't have to think about how she'd fucked more people in the last half hour than she had in high school. Maybe she was a late bloomer?

"May, you sure about this?" he asked. "She is nervous."

"Nervous, not scared. She can take it." May patted Skye's back in a way that almost seemed maternal. "Can't you, Skye?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think so…" Skye looked at Coulson a bit more wide-eyed than she tended to. "Do you think I can?"

He patted her on the cheek. "Absolutely, honey. Take it from me, anyone can do anal. I've taken a lot of stuff up my pooper, and Grant's very gentle. And if May says you're ready, I'd trust her."

All the patting and rubbing made Skye feel a bit like the family dog. _Shit, _that turned her on too. Was it just being on a plane? Did that make people slutty? She heard a lot about airline stewardesses… "Will you, uh, stay with me?"

"Sure thing, Skye. I'll be with you every step of the way. Just as long as you don't tense up, you'll be fine. Relax your body. Focus on that. May and Ward will take care of the rest."

Skye felt herself getting misty. It wasn't the fear of pain. It was how supportive Coulson was, how much he cared. She'd had a lot of boyfriends that virtually forgot about her once they'd gotten off. And now she'd swallowed his cum and he was still here, helping her bust her anal cherry. It made her feel like her crazy SHIELD unit was more than a team, it was a family.

Then she felt Ward hiking her shirt up over her curvy ass, May's slender fingers opening her up for him.

"I'm scared!" popped out of Skye like a little bubble.

"Don't be," Coulson said warmly. "I'm right here. You wanna hold my hand?"

Skye nodded heartily. He reached down and took her hands where she was resting her elbows on the floor.

"Just focus on me. It's gonna feel a little weird, and not altogether pleasant, but you're get used to it. And if you wanna scream, you just scream your little head off, okay? No one will think any less of you. We all remember our first time."

"I had to stop halfway through to run to the bathroom!" Simmons announced.

Skye bowed her head against Coulson's forehead, the older man sympathetically meeting her. She made a little humming noise. "I can do this. I can do this. I'm an adult, I can do this…"

May was pulling her cheeks as far apart as they would go, offering her asshole to Grant's cock. Skye could've sworn she felt the wind of its passage as his cock approached, then there it was. His cockhead brushing up on the pucker of her ass. She held her breath with expectation, almost whining with fear.

After a few moments, she let her breath out. "Just do it! Put it in me! Just fuck my ass with your cock!"

"You're sure you want it?" Coulson asked. She nodded desperately. "Tell him that. He won't do anything you're not sure about."

Skye broke away from Coulson's loving gaze to look over her shoulder at Ward. He did look concerned, brow furrowed with apprehension, though that was his default expression.

"Fuck me in the ass, Ward. Right now. Fuck my ass."

Like a dog let off the leash, he pressed his cock firmly to her ass, but it didn't go in yet. She was clenched too tightly.

"Harder," May ordered, staring intently at Skye's resistant asshole. "Jam it in."

Grant, gritting his teeth and already feeling the heated pressure of Skye's ass, pushed harder. His swollen head entered Skye. Skye screamed horribly as he pushed it in, fresh tears flooding her eyes. She screamed and screamed as he pushed hard and her asshole stretched around his cock. She screamed, because it was all she could do as her SO slammed his cock into her defenseless asshole.

Then, all of a sudden, she wasn't screaming. She was moaning. Whimpering. Panting. And she could hear the others—Fitzsimmons chattering lowly, Ward groaning in pleasure, even May exclaiming "Look at that tight asshole. Look at it stretch."

"It's so tight," Grant replied, practically _gurgling. _He was reaching down with his left hand and caressing May's cheek where she knelt beside Skye. Whoa, what was going on there, Skye wondered.

Then her moment of clarity passed, as Grant pulled back and then brutally pounded her once more. Skye screamed again, even as her long-threatened orgasm hit home. It felt like a bomb had gone off in her cunt. Her arms gave out and she would've hit the floor facefirst if Coulson hadn't caught her. He pulled her into a hug and she clung to him as Grant fucked more of his cock into her.

Skye sobbed, not sure if she was feeling pain or pleasure, not caring so long as it didn't stop. And Coulson rubbed her back, her Property of SHIELD tee smoothing and rumpling under his fingers. "You're doing great, sweetie. Hard part's over, he's got it in. Now just don't tense up. Stay loose. Let him work. That's it, honey." He gave May a nod.

She looked up at Ward, made it obvious to him that she was reaching between Skye's legs and fondling her pussy. As if the long moan Skye released left any doubt. She stared into Ward's eyes expectantly. "Now fuck her."

He did. Skye had thought he'd been fucking her before, but he'd just been letting her get used to his presence in her ass. Now he shoved all of himself into her small ass, again and again, and her cry of pain bounced off the walls. It was too much for Skye; she thought she might've died if Coulson hadn't pulled her to him, soothed her with every ounce of his personality. She dissolved into tears, her shoulders shaking, she even covered her face with her hands. But it was alright, because Coulson was cradling her in his arms.

"There, there, let it out, that's good."

"It hurts!" Skye insisted, wishing he would stop and at the same time not wanting to disappoint May, Coulson, her team. The pain was fading, but she still didn't know how she could possibly stand another minute of it.

"I know it does, baby. The first time always does. Listen to me—listen to me, Skye." Coulson's cool lips moved to her ear. "You've been through so much and come so far. You can do this, can't you?"

Skye just moaned like a wounded animal. Every time Grant's swollen cock ripped into her, her body lurched under him, mashing her clit against the floor, sometimes against the hem of her shirt. And it felt good. It was brutal and violent and painful and she liked it. It was May, she thought. May's fingers were just a small part of it, barely noticeable when Grant's balls were slapping against her pussy and her clit was being scraped on the rug and her tits were mashed against Coulson's dress shirt, her erect nipples rubbing against his undershirt. But knowing that May was there for her, just as much as Coulson was, made her weep tears of joy instead of pain. They were there for her, even now, even in this.

"Skye?" Coulson said gently, kissing her forehead. "I think you've had enough. It's time to come now, Skye. Can you do that for me? You're almost there, just a little more Skye, just let yourself come and you'll be all finished. Come for me, Skye. Come for all of us."

Then she felt May behind her, silken tresses tickling the back of her neck, breath in her hair, teeth settling around her ear as Grant's cock filled her ass and May's fingers clawed at her pussy and she became a mass of helpless flesh, writhing and whimpering as she was fucked in all ways.

"Do it," May ordered, and Skye came. Her juices flooded her cunt and washed over May's hand, her scream echoed through the plane, tears fell across her lips so she could taste her own sweet pain, and then it happened again. Her whimpers grew weak, helpless, as she came until Ward joined her with the sob of a crazed animal. She felt explode inside her, felt every last drop being pumped inside her as he panted and moaned, then with a grunt he drew away.

Skye gasped with relief, her body crumpled against Coulson's, quivering helplessly. May embraced her from behind and she felt the combined warmth of her and Coulson, a heaviness that held her down when she felt like pitching into the atmosphere or sinking into the earth.

It felt being better than the sex had.

"Did you come?" May whispered sweetly in her ear. "Did baby come from having a great big cock in her ass?"

"Yes, mommy," Skye said, both noticing and not noticing the slip; beyond caring.

"Can we stay like this a while?"

"Mmm-hmm," Coulson answered, his voice rumbling up from her chest.

Skye purred contentedly and relaxed against his shoulder. She'd been nervous for so long—afraid she'd be found out then, with the bracelet, afraid she'd be rejected—but now she felt safe. Safer than her van and her foster parents and everything that'd ever been in her life, all put together.

She might've fallen asleep, but she was stirred by Coulson moving. She mewled in horror as he stood up, leaving her in the cradle of May's arms.

"Sorry, Skye, I have to go. The plane doesn't fly itself."

"It does," May pointed out, seated behind Skye with the younger woman now fully in her lap. "But SHIELD does expect us to get some work done. If we don't assassinate at least one drug lord this week, it'll look horrible with the oversight committee."

"Tomorrow," Coulson said. "And somewhere tropical. I don't want to assassinate one of those drug lords who lives in the middle of a malaria-infested jungle. Let's do it on the beach. We can work on our tans and do prep at the same time. Skye, you're looking a little pale. We'll have Jemma fix you up with that new tanning lotion she's been working on."

He walked off, leaving Skye alone with May. The senior agent petted Skye's hair, engaged but disinterested, like Skye was just a kitten to be played with. Skye relaxed against May. Was 'kitten' a step up from 'baby' or a step down? Skye thought May would probably like kittens better than infants…

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Business," May answered. "I wanted us to be alone for this."

"This?"

"You promised to fuck everyone on this plane. And there's one person left."

"Myself? You want me to masturbate?" May was staring at her. "Okay, I'm going to need a glass of wine, some latex gloves, and the last post ONTD made about Thor. I know it's weird, but it works for me."

"Me." May stood up, leaving Skye on her ass on the floor. "You haven't fucked me."

"Oh. Okay. I kinda thought all the fingering would've counted…"

"Fingering? What is this, The Fosters? I said you have to fuck me, not make me feel good about our relationship."

Skye nodded, eager to please. "Cool, cool. What'd you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

Skye nodded, eager to please. "Cool, cool. What'd you have in mind?"

"Good question," May replied. "Unzip my jacket."

Getting on her knees, Skye moved to stand, but May put a hand on her head like she was palming a basketball. Skye stayed down. May kept her hand where it was until Skye reached up and pulled down the zipper on May's leather jacket.

May's hands dropped to her side. "Well-done. Now undo my belt."

Careful not to overstep her bounds in any way, as much as she wanted to touch May, Skye put her hands on Skye's belt buckle and gently undid it.

"Now unzip my fly."

Skye did that as well. Black panties. She was kinda expecting Hello Kitty. No one she'd ever known was as domineering as May without some kind of soft spot. But May was just tough, through and through.

"Pull my pants down."

Skye ran them down every inch of May's perfect legs.

"And now my panties."

Skye obeyed.

"There's a good girl. Now, I want you to kiss my ass."

Skye smiled nervously. "Okaaay. Can you turn around, first?"

"No. You go around me. Crawl."

Nodding to herself, Skye got down on all fours and crawled around the standing May. Her ass was as perfect as the rest of May. Not _pretty _like Jemma or (Skye flattered herself) her own body, but supremely confident and powerful, carried with a lack of anxiety that Skye wished she could equal. It wouldn't be so bad to kiss May _anywhere. _Not bad at all.

Then Skye noticed May's head twisted over her shoulder, her eyes smoldering as they regarded the woman on her hands and knees. And under May's watchful gaze, Skye kissed May's ass, right at the edge of her hip just so May wouldn't think she was a pervert or something.

"Again!" May ordered harshly, as if Skye had displeased her somehow. "And each time you kiss me, I want you to get closer to my asshole. Take as long as you like, but your tongue's going in my ass before you're done."

Skye didn't question it—not something May told her. Just hearing it from May, she knew it was right and good and the best thing for both of them. She got on her knees behind May and reached for that perfect ass, digging her fingers into the creamy flesh as she kissed it again.

May reached back and caught Skye's hair in her hand, holding it like a leash but not tugging on it, not causing Skye pain as she had before. Skye took this to mean she had pleased the older woman. She kept going, running her hands over May's smooth ass, even swiping her tongue over the silky skin.

"Mmmm…" May said approvingly. "Baby likes mommy's ass, doesn't she? Your tongue is so hot… so nice… I'm really gonna like it when you're licking my asshole."

Skye swelled with pride. She felt confidence enough to take a little leeway in May's orders, moving to May's other asscheek and lapping at it with the tongue that May was enjoying so much. May hummed, surprised but pleased, Skye kissing her way down and along the crease where her ass disappeared into a well-muscled thigh.

"Enjoying yourself?" May asked, and Skye moaned happily into the flesh of her ass, so sweet, so delicious. Then Skye felt a brisk slap across her face, May's free hand striking like a serpent. "Enjoy yourself eating my ass. You're not here for your pleasure, you're here for mine."

"Yes, May," Skye apologized quickly. "Sorry, May. I'll do better, I promise." She spread May's cheeks with her hand, just as May had done for her with Grant. "Look? See? Just like you said." She kissed the small of May's back, the subtle protuberance of her tailbone, working her lips lower as her hands massaged their fill of sweet flesh. "I love your ass, May. It's so nice and round. So full. I just can't wait to fuck it."

May's hand pulled back in Skye's hair until her follicles had gone taut, a painful pressure on the younger woman's scalp. "Did you just say I have a fat ass?"

"No, no!" Skye said desperately, almost squeaking. "You have a… you have a fuckable ass!"

"I think right now, the best thing your tongue could do would be to get in my ass. No more waiting. Either you tongue my asshole like a good little girl or I'll put you over my knee and paddle your flank like a bad one. Am I clear?"

Skye nodded eagerly, guessing May didn't want to hear another peep out of her, then she let herself no time for apprehension, just swirled her tongue through the valley of May's ass until she found her asshole.

There, she buried her chin and nose into May's crack until May felt a supple tongue twisting inside her hot hole. She let out a pleased moan that had Skye vibrating with happiness and squeezing her thighs together.

Encouraged, Skye pressed on. Girding her hands on May's hips to hold her steady, she pressed back against May, who was straining her ass into Skye's face. Her lips sucked at the pink muscle, her tongue flicked out.

There wasn't any of the disgust she had feared—May was _pristine, _like a robot, and Skye didn't know if she'd prepared herself specifically for this or if she just attended to herself every day in case an analingus situation came up. In fact, all Skye could taste was, faintly, jism. She didn't know whose it was, Grant's or Coulson's or even Fitz's, but she wiggled her tongue around May's hole for more, felt May's hand cup the back of her skull and force her in deeper.

It wasn't at all like with a pussy, Skye thought, one of those errant little ideas that escaped her incredible determination to please May. That was a bit like… holding hands. This was like a vice. It was hotter, tighter, squeezing her tongue almost painfully, like she was accidentally biting down on it. And hot. Like she had burned the roof of her mouth on pizza fresh out of the oven. It almost hurt. It brought tears to her eyes, but then, Skye was in a very emotional place at the moment. Thankfully, May was helping her.

May leaned forward, steepling her hands on the wall and thrusting her ass even harder against Skye, who didn't move an inch. She rewarded Skye with a vocalization of her pleasure—"Yes, yes, yes…"—and kept shoving her ass into Skye's face, grinding onto Skye's tongue.

And all Skye knew was the sound of May's exhortations and the heat against her face. Her hands came off May's ass, the pressure and warmth increasing on her face as May's flesh closed in on her a little. She could actually feel sweat sliding between them.

One hand reached down, under the dangling hem of her shirt, and found her own needy pussy. The other went to May's. She penetrated both at the same instant.

May's head and shoulder dropped against the wall, her face pressed against it, not feeling the cold metal, only the hot tongue wondrously stirring her ass. Her hips rocked, fucking her holes on Skye's hand and Skye's tongue. "Worship me," she beckoned, and Skye did just that.

Until finally, perfectly, May gave her blessing to Skye.

Skye kept licking and fingering, even after she heard the scream, felt the warm rush around her fingers. She didn't want to displease May, not now, in the home stretch. One by one, her fingers slid from May. Her tongue went last, leaving May flexing with aftershocks.

When she saw May's asshole, it was red and swollen with what Skye had put it through, and almost as wet as May's thighs had become, glazed with May's pleasure. Still Skye didn't abandon her. She traced delicate patterns on one half of May's ass and filled the other with open-mouthed kisses.

"I love you, May," she whispered, though it was mainly to herself.

And at long last, she stood, embraced May from behind, and hugged her tight.

"I love you too." Only after she'd said it did May turn her head, look Skye in the eye, and gently kiss the tip of her nose.

But it wasn't over. A part of Skye's body still hungered for satisfaction, still needed something to be incomplete. She looked at May, so beautiful, so satisfied, so happy and all because of her—and said "Did baby make mommy happy?"

"Yes." May relaxed against the wall, just letting herself be held by Skye, be felt. "Mommy is very happy."

* * *

><p>The next day, Skye sat on the floor, idly trying to download apps while her wi-fi was flying through the sky at five hundred and twenty-five miles per hour. May had loaned her another Property of SHIELD T-shirt; her old one <em>wished <em>it smelled like gasoline.

Grant stepped over her, stopping a few feet away. "Hey, Skye, you, ah—" He knuckled his hands on his hips. "You feeling alright?"

"Not bad. Kinda wish I could take a bath, but that can wait until we hit the next hotel."

"Yeah… anyway, I got you something." He took a book out from under the crock of his arm, handing it to Skye. "_Salus Populi Suprema Lex Esto:_ A Study of The Avengers And Their Effect on Gentrification."

"This is heavy," Skye said.

"Yeah, it's heady stuff, but once you get into it it's pretty clear-cut."

"No, I mean it's literally heavy." Skye weighted the book in her hands. "If I dropped this on my foot, I'd lose a toe. And it's hardcover."

"Yeah, well, politics, superheroes, I thought it'd be up your alley."

"There aren't any pictures? Or pop-ups?"

"No, just footnotes. The occasional weird bookmark because I picked it up used. That reminds me, if you like it, maybe we could discuss it over dinner? We're stopping in Sacramento soon and I know a great little place there."

"Oh, do their meals come with little toys?"

"No, but the wine list is excellent. I can order for you, if you don't know much about that. You seem like a dry white type."

"Uh, yeah. Okay." Skye made her head nod. "I'd like that."

"Okay then. See you later."

"See ya," Skye waved as he walked off.

He was actually treating her like an adult. An adult with boobs.

Skye had learned a valuable lesson. The best way to get people to take you seriously was to have kinky sex with multiple partners.


End file.
